mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery Science Theater Hour
The Mystery Science Theater Hour is, as the name indicates, an hour-long version of Mystery Science Theater 3000. The program consists of previously produced episodes split in half to fit within the allotted hour run time. History The Mystery Science Theater Hour came about because Comedy Central had reservations about keeping a two hour long show and felt an hour time slot was easier to fill. Episodes began airing in in November, 1993. All episodes were drawn from Joel Hodgson's time as host, as Michael J. Nelson had only recently taken over. In 1995, when Tradewinds Television began syndicating MST3K reruns to local broadcast stations, the show was offered in two formats: the original versions or the MST Hour versions for stations unwilling to schedule a two-hour programming block. Format ]] The Mystery Science Theater Hour has a very simple title sequence, beginning with a wide shot of "Your Host", played by Michael J. Nelson, inside a studio featuring images from that episode's film, while a piano rendition of "Mighty Science Theater" plays. In the first half-episode, the host introduces the film and gives a brief description of its plot. In the second half-episode, the host gives a recap of the first half, accompanied by clips. At the conclusion of the hour, Perkins would return for the show's final segment, either teasing part two or reflecting on the nature of the film as a whole. The studio lights would dim, leaving the host in silhouette, usually doing something comical related to the final segment. Behind the scenes The host is never named, but is quite obviously Mike's version of Jack Perkins. Episodes Sixty episodes of The Mystery Science Theater Hour were produced, edited from thirty episodes of Mystery Science Theater 3000. Given the nature of the show as a cut-down version of the parent program, actual, as-aired episodes of The Mystery Science Theater Hour have never been released on home video. Most of the opening and closing segments, however, can be found as extras on the DVD releases of the originals. The nine episode pairs with unreleased host segments are noted below * [[MST3K 301 - Cave Dwellers|301 - Cave Dwellers]] * [[MST3K 302 - Gamera|302 - Gamera]] * [[MST3K 303 - Pod People|303 - Pod People]] * [[MST3K 306 - Time of the Apes|306 - Time of the Apes]] * [[MST3K 307 - Daddy-O|307 - Daddy-O]] * [[MST3K 309 - The Amazing Colossal Man|309 - The Amazing Colossal Man]]* * [[MST3K 310 - Fugitive Alien|310 - Fugitive Alien]] * [[MST3K 311 - It Conquered the World|311 - It Conquered the World]]* * [[MST3K 312 - Gamera vs Guiron|312 - Gamera vs Guiron]] * [[MST3K 313 - Earth vs the Spider|313 - Earth vs the Spider]] * [[MST3K 317 - The Saga of the Viking Women and Their Voyage to the Waters of the Great Sea Serpent|317 - Viking Women vs the Sea Serpent]]* * [[MST3K 319 - War of the Colossal Beast|319 - War of the Colossal Beast]]* * [[MST3K 320 - The Unearthly|320 - The Unearthly]] * [[MST3K 321 - Santa Claus Conquers the Martians|321 - Santa Claus Conquers the Martians]] * [[MST3K 401 - Space Travelers|401 - Space Travelers]]* * [[MST3K 402 - The Giant Gila Monster|402 - The Giant Gila Monster]]* * [[MST3K 404 - Teenagers from Outer Space|404 - Teenagers from Outer Space]]* * [[MST3K 408 - Hercules Unchained|408 - Hercules Unchained]]* * [[MST3K 410 - Hercules Against the Moon Men|410 - Hercules Against the Moon Men]]* * [[MST3K 411 - The Magic Sword|411 - The Magic Sword]] * [[MST3K 414 - Tormented|414 - Tormented]] * [[MST3K 415 - The Beatniks|415 - The Beatniks]] * [[MST3K 417 - Crash of Moons|417 - Crash of Moons]] * [[MST3K 418 - Attack of the the Eye Creatures|418 - Attack of the the Eye Creatures]]* * [[MST3K 420 - The Human Duplicators|420 - The Human Duplicators]]† * [[MST3K 422 - The Day the Earth Froze|422 - The Day the Earth Froze]] * [[MST3K 424 - "Manos" The Hands of Fate|424 - "Manos" The Hands of Fate]] * [[MST3K 504 - Secret Agent Super Dragon|504 - Secret Agent Super Dragon]] * [[MST3K 505 - The Magic Voyage of Sinbad|505 - The Magic Voyage of Sinbad]] * [[MST3K 507 - I Accuse My Parents|507 - I Accuse My Parents]] * MST Hour intros not available † Only second episode intro missing Category:MST3K